


Training

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ball smacking, F/M, Femdom, Petplay, Spanking, muzzle gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It appears Allura’s old pet requires some…training once again.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone. I hope you’re enjoying the fics ive been posting from my tumblr sinfultrails. 
> 
> Also an important reminder: You are not obligated to read my fics if the pairing or the content is not to your taste, and there is also a filter to help you avoid them. Thank you all for your time and for those of you who do enjoy these, have a lovely read.

Allura was annoyed.

No wait. Not annoyed, She’s frustrated more than anything.

She has her hands tangled in Lotor’s hair, and keeping him in place with a hard tug. He looked uo at her, th muzzle gag placed securely on his face as he’s on his knees before her.

However despite the closeness, the only things touch him were her hands and they held him at a distance as she looks at him with cold blue eyes. He made a quiet whine and looked at her.

“Pet,” She said rather tersely as her nails scrap over his scalp.

She then tightened her grip on those soft white locks, and narrowed her eyes at him when he tried to lean into their touch.

“No. No no. Only good pets who obey their mistresses get to touch,” she slowly pulled her hands away and stood up in a small tight fitting blue dress with her hair tied back in a bun.

Lotor breathed shakily as he looked at her.

She looked down at him on his hands and knees before she moved around to behind him, “And here I thought you’d know the rules by now but it seems I am disappointed once again at your lack of commitment. But no matter…..”

His breathing hitched when her hand lightly pressed on his head, making him lower it.

“A little reinforcement should help things along.”

_SMACK!_

He let out a muffed choked sound at the first smack to his ass. Her hand tightened its grip on his hair. 

_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

He cried out quietly, trembling slowly running through him as her grip on his hair twisted and tightened.

“Tell me,” her hand came back down unforgivingly “Did you think me being absent means you’d get to misbehave?”

He grunted and arched his hips back slightly into the sting of her palm smacking down on his ass. He shivered and grunted quietly.

“Good thing I came back isn’t it?”

Lotor’s ears lowered as he whined.

“Isn’t. It?”

A particularly hard smack as him buck back slightly, “Mmmmmgh!!”

She slowly stood up, replacing her hand with her foot on his head, gently keeping him pinned down. She slowly rubbed circles over his ass, smirking as little as she kneaded it.

Then brought both her hands down with a louder smack.

“Gnnnnngh! Hmmmmmgghhh!”

She hummed softly to herself, the smirk becoming a pleased smile as she watched that soft, lavender skin begin to grow darker. She twitched her ears slightly when she heard Lotor whining as she pressed her foot down slightly harder to keep him pinned.

“Such a noisy thing!” She tsked as she moved one hand down to grope and squeeze his balls slightly. He squeaked rubbed his face against the ground pushing back into the mix of pain and pleasure, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were certainly enjoying this!”

He whimpered as she smacked at his sack, his eyes starting to grow wet as he breathed shakily. He pushed his hips up as his thighs shook,

“Hmmmm…..” Allura narrowed her eyes and looked back down at him. She slipped her foot off his head and reached down and stroked his hair.

“My my my you need more training than I thought my darling pet.”


End file.
